Jodida Felicidad
by Beamon16
Summary: "Porque cuando Erza lo estrechó entre sus brazos –Más bien, su dura y fría armadura-. Estaba feliz. Estaba muy feliz, joder." Erza/Jellal


**_¡Hola! :D_**

_-Ay, se me batió el cerebro escribiendo esto-._

_Espero que les guste este intento de humor –Algo fallido-. Es mi primer Fic así que no sé si está del todo bien, ¡Pero bueno! Me divertí escribiéndolo._

_No es completamente mío, ya que, me ayudaron a hacerlo. ¡Créditos a mi amiga C15! :D_

_Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de completa autoría de Hiro Mashima –Trollshima, que nos hace sufrir con sus historias ;-; -. _

_._

_._

_**Jodida Felicidad**_

_**.**_

"_Porque cuando Erza lo estrechó entre sus brazos –Más bien, su dura y fría armadura-. Estaba feliz. Estaba muy feliz, joder."_

_**.**_

Una tarde en Magnolia, en el gremio más destructivo y poderoso de todo el Reino de Fiore. Mejor conocido como Fairy Tail. Específicamente en una mesa donde, sospechosamente, estaban reunidas varias de sus integrantes femeninas. Entre ellas una pelirroja con un sonrojo que competía con su cabello, tres chicas de cabellos azulados –Que fácilmente pasarían como hermanas- Una voluptuosa rubia y una albina con una sonrisa diabólicamente dulce.

\- Y-y lu-lu-lue-luego se a-acer-acercó a-a mí y-y luego- La monstruosa Titania estaba más que avergonzada, mientras que aquellas molestosas criaturas a su alrededor, las cuales se hacían llamar amigas, la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y picardía atemorizante –Quizás por eso nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a esa mesa-.

-¿Y luego qué, Erza?- Preguntó Lucy.

De una mirada vergonzosa pasó a ser una totalmente depresiva, tanto que todas se espantaron – Un cambio hormonal de tal magnitud no podía tratarse de nada bueno, menos si es que se habla de la imponente Erza Scarlet-.

-y lu-lue-ego m-me di-dijo que-que te-tenía n-novia- Comenzó a sollozar dramáticamente –Sin duda, nada bueno-.

De pronto el aura de esa mesa pasó a ser tan oscura que ni el propio Acnología se acercaría a ella por temor a quedar trastornado de por vida.

Pero, claro. Eso era ignorado por sus ocupantes.

-¡No mi amado Gray-sama!- Gritó Juvia con horror. A todas se les formó un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas. De nuevo con sus imaginaciones extrañas, pensaron -¡Juvia jamás permitiría que eso sucediera! Cada rival de amor debe ser destruida- Se dirigió a Lucy con absoluto odio.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto…- Susurró ella con cansancio.

A todas les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Creo que nos desviamos del tema…- Murmuró Wendy aún nerviosa por el peligroso halo que rodeaba a la maga de agua.

-Aye…- Coincidió Levy en respuesta.

-Vaya, vaya. Con que novia ¿eh?- Preguntó la inocente y a la vez perversa Mirajane –Más conocida como "La Cupido Demoniaca de Fairy Tail"-.

-¿Qué piensas, Mira-nee?- Preguntó Lissana -La cual debería estar fregando tras la barra, sustituyendo a su hermana-.

-No es nada, Lissana. Me voy, ya es tarde- Mencionó con su típica sonrisa.

-Son las tres de la tarde, Mira-nee- Dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Es que tengo algo que hacer, Lucy ¿me acompañas?- Preguntó cómplice.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?- Se quejó Lucy ya que afuera hacía una calor infernal al que no quería someterse.

-Mejor dicho. Lucy, me acompañas- Afirmó Mirajane con una sonrisa escalofriante y a la vez jodidamente dulce.

-¡A-Aye! -

Y así la albina y la rubia salieron del gremio, mientras las demás chicas consolaban a Erza la cual se encontraba en un rincón, derrotada por su desdicha amorosa.

Lo que no alcanzaron a percibir fue que un curioso y malicioso exceed azul había escuchado toda su conversación.

* * *

Lucy y Mirajane caminaban por las calles de la ciudad con aires de calma y paz –Quizá demasiada-.

-¿A dónde querías que te acompañara, Mira-san?- Lucy no podía estar más confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

-Necesitamos unirlos, ¿no crees que se ven muy lindos juntos?- Comenzó a fantasear la albina, por lo que Lucy intentó sacarla de su extraña ensoñación.

-¡Mira-san! ¡Despierta!- Exigió mientras la sacudía. Mas fue plenamente ignorada y sustituida por un aura rosa con brillos, flores y matrimonios ilusorios -¿Qué es eso de unirlos? ¡Mira-san!- Lloriqueó teatralmente. Al ver que eso no funcionaba, Lucy tuvo que usar una de sus armas secretas y debilidad de su compañera- ¡Gray le está pidiendo matrimonio a Juvia!-.

-¡La cámara!- Mirajane comenzó a buscar aquel objeto con desesperación hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lucy la había engañado. Suspiró - Bien jugado, Lucy. Aunque eso es cruel- musitó con pena.

Ella no podía jugar con tales acontecimientos, ¡eso debería ser un crimen!

Continuaron caminando hacia las afueras de Magnolia. Hasta que Lucy cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de donde se supone que se dirigían. Ante esto, paró en seco.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucy?-

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?-

-A buscar a Jellal- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Eso no me explica mucho…- Murmuró.

-Se encuentra en el suroeste de Magnolia, en una cueva de la tercera montaña a 200 metros de unos árboles. Está con Meredy, comiendo atún en lata el cual venció hace tres días y piensan irse en exactamente- Miró un reloj inexistente en su muñeca- 23 minutos- Con una sonrisa angelical.

A Lucy le recorrió una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- Preguntó con algo de miedo –La cantidad y exactitud de información que le había entregado era en realidad aterradora.-

-Contactos, Lucy, tengo mis contactos.- Respondió con calma.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto hasta que algo hizo un corte de circuito en su cerebro, sobresaltándola.

-¡¿Dijiste 23 minutos?!- Chilló Lucy, -quien ya se había planteado que "unir" a Jellal y Erza no era una mala idea.- A lo que la albina asintió con simplicidad –Parecía no entender a lo que Lucy quería referirse.-

La rubia chilló histérica y luego comenzó a llevar –Arrastrar.- a una confundida Mirajane.

-Entonces, ¡Corre!-.

* * *

Erza estaba sentada en la barra con un humor de mil demonios –Al menos eso parecía si consideramos que había un perímetro de cinco metros a su alrededor en el cual no se internaba nadie que quisiera conservar su vida, o su herencia, en algunos casos.- ya que la conversación con sus amigas no había sido del todo provechosa y le había causado unos inconvenientes con sus hormonas.

Para su suerte –Que aparentemente se había ido de vacaciones- había un alboroto en el gremio: un Gray semi-desnudo, una Juvia acosándolo, un Natsu histérico por una pelea, un Elfman declarando su hombría, una Cana totalmente ebria, un Gildars intentando ser buen padre, un Wakaba y Macao pervirtiendo a las chicas, un Gajeel cantando –Aullando.-, un Happy riéndose de su desventura amorosa –Sin intervenir en su perímetro implícito, claro.- una Wendy hablando con Charle -En un tono al cual Erza le parecía especialmente molesto-, un Max bailando con su escoba, un Nab que aún no escogía un trabajo, Jet y Droy peleándose por la compañía de Levy –La cual leía sin prestarles demasiada atención.- Lissana que –Según su malhumorada mente.- Fregaba de una forma muy ruidosa y para colmo, ¡No había de su tan preciado –Y necesario- pastel!, definitivamente su suerte se había ido a Edoras –O a un lugar lo suficientemente lejano para no regresar en un buen tiempo.- al menos eso es lo que creía.

Ante esto, sus compañeros tuvieron la impresión de que la intimidante chica estaba en sus días… ¡Nadie los culpaba! Ella estaba dando más miedo de lo normal…

Erza, ya harta de toda la algarabía, con una vena latente en su sien, se levantó, se subió a la barra derramando unas cuantas bebidas -Lo cual hizo que de los ojos de Lissana empezaran a escurrir exageradas cascadas ¡Había estado toda la tarde limpiando!- examinó el gremio. De sus ojos, literalmente, salían llamas.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio frente a sus amenazantes acciones.

Fue en eso cuando Natsu gritó, ajeno a la forzosa calma del momento.

-¡Al menos no es como cuando Jellal rechazó a Erza!-

No supo en que maldito contexto lo había dicho ni a quién diablos se lo dirigió, pero todos –Sí, todos- lo pagarían caro.

Su ira explotó.

-¡Tú, vístete! ¡Tú, deja de perseguirlo! ¡Ustedes, dejen de pelear! ¡Cállate o yo misma te convertiré en mujer! ¡Tú, deja de beber! ¡Tú eres un mal padre! ¡Dejen de molestar a las chicas malditos pervertidos! ¡Te callas o te callo! ¡Ustedes dos dejen de hablar, callen de una maldita vez! ¡Deja a esa pobre escoba tranquila, y consíguete una novia! ¡Ponte a trabajar, maldita sea! ¡Acéptenlo ella ama a otro! ¡Deja ese libro, maldición! ¡Y tú –Miró con odio a la pobre Lissana que había dejado de llorar y ahora sentía absoluto terror.- Deja de rechinar esos malditos vasos! ¡Y prepárame un pastel, maldita sea!

Ante los regaños de la –Ahora más atemorizante que nunca.-Titania, todos quedaron totalmente helados. Algunos obedecieron sin rechistar, otros se deprimieron, algunos callaron, una se sonrojó, y otros –Todos.- estuvieron a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones, excepto un exceed azul que parecía no tener ni un atisbo de desconfianza por la situación.

-Apuesto a que esto es porque Jellal te rechazó- rio cubriéndose la boca con sus patitas en un intento –No muy efectivo- de contenerse.

Erza se sonrojó y miró con rencor al felino. No estaba segura de en qué momento apareció una espada en su mano. Se dirigió con pasos sombríos hacia el pobre gato–con intenciones nada amigables, vale decir.-

-Tú, maldito gato de pacotilla...- Insultó con odio.

Lo que no habían notado –Por la aterradora escena de la que eran testigos.- era que todo este tiempo, cuatro figuras en la puerta presenciaron el correctivo –O mejor dicho: ataque de ira y reparto de órdenes deliberadas.-

-Nunca cambia- Dijo Mirajane sonriendo y sujetando su mejilla con la palma de su mano. Aquella situación le traía muchos recuerdos.

-Es un monstruo- Comentó el chico de cabellos azulados, algo asustado y preocupado por su integridad física y mental.

-Entra- Dijo la chica pelirosa llamada Meredy, mientras que internamente suplicaba regresar a la "comodidad" de su cueva.

-No fuimos a buscarte para que te quedes mirando-. Susurró una molesta Lucy- Así que entra-. Y, aunque no lo pareciera, ella también estaba bastante asustada.

Los cuatro entraron a las inmediaciones del gremio salvando involuntariamente a Happy del nuevo viaje a la luna que estaba a punto de recibir.

-Ya volvimos- Dijo Mirajane con total calma, ignorando la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Je-Je-Jellal…-Murmuró Erza. Su mandíbula se desencajó y su tez se volvió pálida. Casi y pudo sentir cómo se le salía la jodida alma del cuerpo.

-Erza, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Pidió aún con algo de temor.

Titania, ahora con un notorio sonrojo –Ella y su bipolaridad dermatológica.- debido a la vergüenza que le produjo decir tales cosas delante del que sería el amor de su vida

El resto no era importante para ella.

-Cla-claro- Tartamudeó la señorita-cambios-hormonales-repentinos.

Y todo el gremio se cayó de espaldas frente tal cambió de actitud.

Erza y Jellal salieron de Fairy Tail, dejando a todos con un signo de interrogación plasmado en la cara.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Murmuró cancinamente Lucy, quien al igual que el resto tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Recargada en una pared de la parte trasera del gremio, estaba Erza con un centenar de emociones rondando por su juicio -Vergüenza era la cual predominaba.- y frente a ella estaba Jellal. Vestido con una capucha, intentando cubrir su existencia.

-Jellal… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la observó con detenimiento y recordó la conversación que había tenido hace unos momentos con las –maléficas- magas de Fairy Tail.

_-Jellal, ¿Por qué le mentiste a Erza?- Preguntó la demonio._

_-Yo no puedo estar enamorado de alguien que camina por la luz, mientras mis pecados sigan latentes. Aun que ya no seamos fugitivos, el peso de nuestro pasado nos sigue condenando._

_Una ráfaga de aire se abrió paso entre los reunidos. El silencio hizo acto de presencia._

_-¡Ya veo!- Exclamó la albina_

_A todos les corrió una gota de sudor por la nuca. No se suponía que su respuesta fuera tan simple. –Las ocurrencias de Mirajane siempre desconcertaban a cualquiera que las escuchara-._

_-No puedo creer que sea tan filosófico…- Comentó Lucy agotada._

_-El punto es que debes ir y arreglar las cosas- Aclaró Meredy._

_-¡¿Tú también, Meredy?!- Clamó indignado. Una parte de él se sentía profundamente traicionado por su compañera._

_-No te mortifiques por las sombras del pasado cuando el resplandeciente futuro está a un solo paso de ti. Ella ansía tu regreso y un caballero nunca deja esperando a su dama, ¿Verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora._

_Los tres quedaron asombrados ante las sabias palabras de Mirajane._

_-Pero…_

_-¡¿Vas a ir o no?! ¡Estoy esperando este momento desde que los vimos en la playa! ¡No me puedes dejar con la intriga!- soltó Meredy ya algo hastiada._

_-Ni que fuera una telenovela…- Murmuró Lucy._

_-Tienes razón- Dijo Jellal, sonriendo levemente._

_-Pero, después de esto, me deberás contar cada detalle de lo que ocurrió- Reclamó Mirajane mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

-Larga historia…-Dijo Jellal con serenidad –Pero estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A esto…

Él se acercó y tomó su cara delicadamente con sus manos, ella accedió ante el acto y con dramática lentitud cerró sus ojos. Parecía que el tiempo se había vuelto su cómplice. Tras de ellos, el majestuoso atardecer teñía con anaranjadas tonalidades la dulce escena.

No existía el ruido, los relojes se paralizaron al compás de su amor. Jellal se apegó a ella. Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Erza. Separaron sus labios preparándose para el tan ansiado contacto, estaban a milímetros el uno del otro, sus alientos chocaban. Fue Jellal quién dio el paso restante para culminar su acto…

Y fue Erza quién lo interrumpió. Tomó a Jellal por los hombros y lo alejó de su contacto. – ¡Boom, Bitch! ¿Se te hace familiar?-.

-Tengo novio…- Susurró desviando su vista. –Hombre, espero hayas captado la referencia-

-Y-yo E-erza lo-lo siento- Agachó la cabeza. Titania sonrió de una manera casi imperceptible.

-Idiota…- Y ahora fue ella quien tomo el masculino rostro y rompió la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios en un tierno y esperado beso. En él se transmitieron mutuamente sus sentimientos, ya nada podía separarlos. Ni los pecados del pasado, ni la culpa.

-Mi idiota- Erza tomó la cabeza de su amado y la puso sobre sus pechos –Más bien, en su dura y fría armadura-. Está de más decir que el pobre quedó inconsciente con los ojos desorbitados y el alma saliendo por su boca. Digamos que los abrazos de Erza no eran del todo delicados...-

Antes de caer desmayado, Jellal percibió el ruido de algo romperse –Quizá fue su cráneo destrozarse por el golpe, podía ser el impacto de su cabeza contra el metal o, más probablemente, el destrozo de las cadenas del pasado que le impedían caminar por el sendero de la luz.-

Sin embargo, el dolor en su cabeza lo hizo procesar –Con sus últimas neuronas consientes- que la primera opción era la más acertada.

Sin embargo, estaba feliz.

Estaba muy feliz, joder.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Faltó algo? ¿Sobró? ¿Conservé bien las personalidades de los personajes?_

_Ya que es mi primer fic, me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones al respecto._

_Se aceptan -Esperan-. reviews y críticas constructivas, que me ayuden a mejorar en esto._

_Gracias por leer y que Sharuru los bendiga._

**_¡Hasta luego!_**

**_: D_**


End file.
